


Alternative Choice

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [252]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Sad Ending, alternative choices, breaking up, lonely Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Jamie Potter misses Teddy Lupin.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [252]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Alternative Choice

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 12: _Alternative._
> 
> Sorry that this one is a little bit sad.

Jamie’s life isn’t the same without Teddy. 

Sometimes Jamie thinks that he sees him. Thinks that he spies that turquoise hair of his peeking out from beneath a cap. Thinks he recognises the lines of Teddy’s sharp jaw or the roll of his gait amongst the crowds. It’s never him though. 

Teddy has left him. Ran away and out of Jamie’s life forever. 

“I can’t be here,” Teddy had explained. “Can’t love you. It’d break Harry’s heart. He’ll never forgive me! He’s the only dad I’ve ever known.”

But everyday Jamie wishes that his lover had made an alternative choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
